


The First Year

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Series: A Tale of Lions,Badgers,Eagles,and Snakes [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1971-1972, ASoIaF, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Andromeda and Ted’s seventh year, Gen, Grandfatherly!Slughorn, Hogwarts First Year, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Sweet Valley, Worldbuilding, and the Babysitters’ Club, so Nymphadora’s birth is around the corner, this series will later cross over with LoTR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Four boys and a girl begin their Hogwarts experience,and many things happen in their lives and the lives of others. Let the magical adventure begin.





	1. Premise

I began writing the works of this series in 2015. That April,a friend and I had a mental exercise as to ‘what if James and Lily Potter had lived’. This is the result of that.

This series is inspired by AidanChase’s **Everybody Lives AU** and Animegirl300’s putative **Lionheart** series, and I owe my inspiration to both of these wonderful authors. It involves five narrative arcs. The first involves the Marauders Era. The second is the first war against Voldemort. The third is Harry’s childhood. The fourth is Harry’s time at Hogwarts. And the fifth and final arc is the next generation. The story titles will be listed in the overall series description.

This series is also being posted on Wattpad and Alternate History,but this is the definitive edition. There will be worldbuilding,and the effects of PODs (Points of Divergence) will be explored.

By arc,the PODs are:

Arc 1

  * Snape and the Marauders are in more of a ‘friendly rivalry’



Arc 2

  * Regulus,Peter,and Severus pretend to become Death Eaters:they are really double agents,spying on the DEs for the Order of the Phoenix
  * Regulus doesn’t die at the Horcrux cave
  * Fabian and Gideon Prewett successfully evade the Death Eaters sent to kill them
  * In a similar vein,Caradoc Dearborn and Marlene McKinnon don’t die. They get married after the war.
  * Benjy Fenwick also lives
  * When Voldemort comes to Godric’s Hollow, Peter AKs him while James duels with some Death Eaters. Thus,James and Lily live in addition to Harry. Peter loses some of his magic,and Harry is still marked by Voldemort.
  * At the same time,Aurors rescue Frank and Alice Longbottom just as they are starting to be Crucioed. Rabastan and Rodolphus are killed, Bellatrix and Barty Jr still go to Azkaban.



Arc 3

  * Sirius marries Amelia Bones
  * Harry has the childhood he deserved



Arc 4

  * Theodore Nott gets sorted into Ravenclaw
  * Only the ‘Voldemort half’ of Quirrell dies
  * Penelope Clearwater does not get Petrified
  * Dumbledore modifies Ron’s Memory Charm, erasing only Lockhart’s memories of the 1992-1993 school year
  * The ‘Prisoner of Azkaban’ is an OC cousin of Sirius and Regulus
  * During the time travel to stop Buckbeak’s execution, Remus has Macnair sent through the Veil
  * Somewhat different Quidditch World Cup (haven’t thought of the differences yet)
  * The Quidditch Cup isn’t held due to the TwT, but Quidditch is still played
  * Cedric doesn’t die at Little Hangleton, but Barty Jr does
  * Umbridge is more successfully quashed
  * Benjy Fenwick is pushed through the Veil instead of Sirius. The Carrow twins are also pushed through the Veil,after which Sirius destroys it with Fiendfyre.
  * Lee Jordan ends up being cursed by the necklace instead of Katie
  * Dumbledore’s Army is reformed one year early
  * Grindelwald shows up at Hogwarts searching for the Elder Wand. Snape kills him instead of Dumbledore.
  * Battle of  _Nine_ Potters. Dedalus Diggle is killed instead of Moody.
  * Regulus is captured in the Trio’s place. The Trio successfully rescues him from Malfoy Manor,but Dobby isn’t killed (but which see)
  * Fred,Lupin,Tonks,and many others survive the Battle of Hogwarts,but Moody and Dobby are killed



Arc 5

  * All of the Trio go back to Hogwarts for their eighth year
  * Different names for some of the next generation 




	2. June 27,1971, Rosebury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets a letter

As he usually liked to do,Remus lay in the grass near his family’s house. It was where he felt safest,his sanctuary from all the troubles the world offered. And many troubles did the world offer. It wasn’t easy being a werewolf.

He didn’t remember the attack itself:he supposed that was a mercy. He did remember waking up in a protective ward at St.Mungo’s Hospital. The lights were shining on him,and he felt uncomfortable. Outside,a therapist was telling his parents about his condition.

”Fortunately,acquired lycanthropy can be easier dealt with than lycanthropy-by-birth. Your son will need a safe room to hide in during the full moon......”

 

————

 

Now,six years later,Remus was enjoying himself when....

 

“Remus! Daddy’s got a letter for you!” 

Remus ran into the house,passing his mom who was trying to de-charm one of the guardian gnomes. Inside,his father was holding a small form letter. The envelope read:

_June 27,1971_

_Master Remus Lupin_

_The First Floor Bedroom_

_84 Northampton Street, Rosebury, Wiltshire_

The letter itself read:

_Dear Mr.Lupin_

_It is my honor to inform you that you have been accepted as a first-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We await your owl no later than the end of July._

_Albus Dumbledore,Headmaster_

_Minerva McGonagall,Deputy Headmistress_

_Horace Slughorn,Alternate Headmaster_

Attached was the following list:

 

_First-year students will require:_

_Uniform_

  
_Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_

  
_One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear_

  
_One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

  
_One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

  
_Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times_

  
_Books_

  
_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_

  
_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

  
_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

  
_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

  
_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentyn Trimble_

  
_Other Equipment_

  
_1 Wand_

  
_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

  
_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

  
_1 telescope_

  
_1 set of brass scales_

  
_Students may also bring a pet of their choice_

  
_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS,UNLESS THEY ARE FROM A NOBLE HOUSE_

 

 

Remus couldn’t believe it. At long last,he was going to Hogwarts!

———

“So what’s it like at Hogwarts,Dad?”

”It’s wonderful. The classes concern almost every type of magic under the Sun. The Quidditch teams are superb,the best non-professional teams in Britain. The Frog Choir is always looking for new singers.

The magic you’ll learn at Hogwarts is of many different types. There’s Charms,where you’ll learn to make things different with spells. There’s Defense Against the Dark Arts,where you’ll learn how to defend yourself from Dark wizards and evil creatures. The Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures teachers will teach you about magical plants and animals. In Flying class,you’ll learn how to ride a broom. In Potions class,you’ll learn how to brew and use potions for all kinds of things. In Transfiguration,you’ll learn how to make one object into another-“

”Like with Polyjuice potion!”

”Kind of,but that involves changing people. In History of Magic,you’ll learn the history of Wizarding communities the world over. And in Astronomy,you’ll track the stars and planets as they move around the sky. And that’s just the core classes.

Beginning in third year,you’ll get to choose some more classes. Care of Magical Creatures I’ve already mentioned. Arithmancy involves the use of numbers in magic:it’s also where most spell-crafters learn the tricks of their trade. Muggles call it numerology. In Divination, you’ll learn how to predict the future. And in Muggle Studies,you’ll be studying how Muggles live and what they do.

Classes aren’t the only things to do at Hogwarts. There’s Quidditch:you already know what that is. There are many clubs,like the the Astronomy club,and the Chocolate Frog club,and the dance club. There’s an excellent football team run by the Hufflepuffs. And in December,there’s the Christmas dance. It’s the Yule ball when you’re a fourth year or higher,but the first through third years get the Christmas formal. And in third year,you’ll get to go on your first Hogsmeade trip. Those are the best trips ever,except when we’ll go to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies.

As for houses,your mother was a Gryffindor and I was a Ravenclaw. I think you’d fit well in either. Gryffindor’s the house where brave people go,people with courage. Their color is red and their animal is the lion. The traits of Hufflepuff are dedication and loyalty:’nice’ kids go there. Their colors are gold and black and their animal is the badger. The traits of Ravenclaw are intelligence and wisdom:the ‘geniuses’ go there. Their color is blue and their mascot is the eagle. Finally,we have Slytherin,which values cunning and resourcefulness:most pureblooded kids go there. Their colors are green and silver and their mascot is the snake. For common rooms and dorms,the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws are in towers,the Hufflepuffs in the basement,and the Slytherins in the dungeons......”

Two hours later,both of them were asleep,Edmure in his chair and Remus on the carpet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas formal is my invention, because I don’t think that one school dance in 6 years is realistic. Of course,YMMV.
> 
> Also,when we get to Hogwarts,Professor Kettleburn is going to repeat some of the part of Edmure’s lecture regarding the houses of Hogwarts. Just putting that out there.


	3. July 3,1971, 12 Grimmauld Place (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius gets his own letter

The day Sirius Black got his own Hogwarts letter began as days usually began for Sirius. He rose with the Sun,washed,dressed,and made his way to the dining room. The room looked out on the London streets through a charmed window. Today,it was bright and sunny.

As usual,Kreacher showed up with their breakfasts. Sirius dug into his flapjacks like there was no tomorrow,and Orion did the same with his fried eggs. Afterwards,they cleaned up and went to do their separate things.

* * *

 

The first place Sirius went was the conservatory at the back of the house. It had magical and non-magical plants from all over the world. Sirius liked tending the orange trees because they smelled very good, like toothpaste or Fluxweed stems. The oranges themselves came from a supplier in Texas,the best in the business.

Sirius spent an hour tending to the orange trees,then a few minutes on the periwinkle blossoms at the far end of the conservatory. When he was done,he went to his room to read  _Potions for Beginners._

* * *

_11:00 am_

”Sirius! Imry just came back from his morning meal! And he’s got a letter for you!”

Imry was the Black family’s pet owl,a barn owl with off-white feathers. He always knew to come back to 12 Grimmauld Place after sending or receiving mail.

Sirius went to the sitting room,where Imry waited in the window. He had a letter in his beak. Sirius’ heart jumped when he saw the crest on the envelope.

_Hogwarts!_

The envelope read:

_Master Sirius Black_

_The Bedroom With The Muggle Electric Fan_

_12 Grimmauld Place, Hackney, London_

And the letter read:

_Dear Mr.Black,_

_You have been selected to be a first-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We await your owl no later than the 15th of next,_

_Sincerely,_

_Horace Slughorn_

_Alternate Headmaster_

Sirius couldn’t believe it. He was going to Hogwarts!

”Mum! Dad! Reggie! Kreacher! I’m going to Hogwarts!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As to why Slughorn is signing some of the acceptance letters.....well,you can’t expect Dumbledore to sign all the letters,can you?
> 
> So not all of the chapters will be story chapters. Some will be worldbuilding chapters,some will be timeline chapters,and some will be.......well,stay tuned.
> 
> Expect the next chapter late tomorrow.
> 
> Todd out.


	4. Most Ancient and Noble Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick summary of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of wizarding Britain

Layout (this applies to all such entries)

House name

Founded, by whom

Sigil

Family seat + Wizengamot seats

Status

Related families

————-

Ravenclaw

Founded c.285, by Ignatius of the Ravens

Ravenclaw Manor, near present day Nantes + 6

A Palatinate (1) eagle on a medium blue field

Extant (commonly considered to have died with Helena Ravenclaw,but this is untrue)

Parkinson,Ollivander,Bones,Farley,Johnson

Of these houses,the Farleys are commonly considered the heir, but the Ollivanders contest this claim. The French House Terenion is the steward of Ravenclaw Manor.

  
Hufflepuff

Founded 62 BC, by Briareus the Huffler

Hufflepuff Hall, near Exeter + 5

A badger on gold and brown

Extant

Weasley,Brown,Dunbar,Shacklebolt,Vane,Robins,Midgen (2)

As per the Ministry Directive 48196 of October 10,1718, these houses share the Lordship. House Vane is the current steward of Hufflepuff Hall,where they have resided since 1794.

  
Gryffindor

Founded 130, by Galbart Gryffiner (3)

Gryffindor Hall, near Tunbridge Wells + 8

A roaring lion on crimson (4)

Extant

Potter,Longbottom,Abbott,Spinnet,O’Liathain,Pucey,Jones,Dumbledore,Bell,Goldstein,Lestrange,Lovegood,Dolohov

The Longbottoms are considered the current heirs of Gryffindor. House Bell is steward of Gryffindor Hall,which is exactly 2 leagues from Bell Tower (5). The Abbotts are the hereditary Lords Mayor of Godric’s Hollow

Slytherin

Founded 520, by Symond Slytherin

Slytherin Hall, near Yarmouth + 5

A sleeping silver snake on Anglic green

Extinct

Gaunt,Rosier,Slughorn,Wood,Cattermole,Scamander

On July 17,1932, the Ministry declared that as Stewards of Slytherin Hall the Woods were the truest heir to that House

Peverell

Founded 775 BC, by Polypemon (6):English branch founded 352 AD, by Tæwald the Grey Knight

Peverell Manor, near Chelmsford + 10

Two Palatinate stars on a green field, over a light blue field with no device

Extinct

Avery,MacDougal,McKinnon,McLaggen,Vaisey

The McLaggens are the current stewards of Peverell Manor,and as such the Ministry recognizes them as the Peverell heirs. 

Black

Founded 940, by Elfred the Blackheart (7)

12 Grimmauld Place + 6

A drawn sword on silver field

Extant

Orion Black (+) m. Walburga Flint (+)

Sirius Black m. Amelia Bones

Regulus Black

——————

1-When I say Palatinate, I refer to a loose confederation of West and Central European magical officials that preceded the ICW. It was founded about 615 AD, and lasted until the ICW was formed in 1467.

2-Yes,those Midgens. Eloise Midgen,she of the constant acne,is heiress to quite a fortune.

3-The name changed over time. It officially became Gryffindor with the accession of Elbert Gryffindor in 752.

4-Similar to the Lannister sigil,but this is Earth

5-Again,I couldn’t resist. The Bells are pretty unusual,much like their cousins the Lovegoods

6-‘Everygrief’. When Odysseus meets Laertes,he gives this as the name of his father

7-Originally from the Netherlands. The magical inspiration of the Till Eulenspiegel legend


	5. House Profile 1:Cornfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick summary of the Most Noble and Minor House of Cornfoot

The Noble and Minor House of Cornfoot dates itself to the arrival at Hogwarts in 1208 of Matthos Cornfoot to take the position of Flying Instructor. This was back in the days when Flying lessons were required for first through fourth years. Cornfoot came from Lincoln (1) and he revolutionized the Flying industry. Having an ancestor (Marcus Cornfoot) who witnessed the famous game at Queerditch Marsh certainly helped.

In 1232, Cornfoot applied to the Wizengamot (2) for permission to ennoble himself. The Wizengamot granted his request, and on May 10,1233,the Noble House of Cornfoot was proclaimed.

The Cornfeet share the magical governance of Lincoln with Houses Spinnet and Vaisey. They have two seats on the Wizengamot, a lord seat and an heir seat. As of 1999, Alester Cornfoot (attended Hogwarts 1967-1974) is Lord Cornfoot, succeeding to the title upon the death of his father, Jaime Cornfoot, on May 16,1992. His son Stephen (born June 25,1980) is the Cornfoot heir, and will be eligible to sit in the Wizengamot on June 25,2002.

The Cornfoot sigil is a Palatinate hound on a green field and an Irish gold dragon on a white field,combatant. Their family seat is Cornfoot Hall, in Sleaford.

————-

1-or whatever its name was back then

2-Back then the Wizengamot had less strictures on the use of its powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the House Stephen Cornfoot is from. 
> 
> ________
> 
> Also,I’m listening to the soundtrack for the Philosopher’s Stone/Sorcerer’s Stone game,and the ‘Hogwarts Happy’ theme is stuck in my head.


	6. Hogwarts classes, and who taught them in 1971

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See title

Core classes

Astronomy-Kiefer Jensen

Charms-Tomas Hilliard/Filius Flitwick

Defense Against the Dark Arts-Elfstan Wood

Flying-Georgina Erine/Rolanda Hooch

_-Quidditch referees:Mark Goldstein, Kennilworthy Whisp_

Herbology-Mathis Dunbar

History of Magic-Cuthbert Binns

Potions-Horace Slughorn

Transfiguration-Minerva McGonagall

Electives

Study of Ancient Runes-Bathsheba Babbling

Arithmancy-Kennilworthy Whisp

Muggle Studies-Edwin Jordan

Care of Magical Creatures-Neil Cattermole

Divination-Ramsay Switch

Apparition (Sixth and seventh years, optional)-Alastor Moody

Alchemy (Sixth and seventh years, optional)-Horace Slughorn

Extra-cirricular

Ancient Studies-Bathilda Bagshot

Art-Jon Patridge

Muggle Art-Alastor Moody (when required)

Music-Gerold Blishwick

Muggle Music-Jessica Shacklebolt

Magical Theory-Steffon Travers

Frog Choir-Rolanda Hooch

Hogwarts orchestra-Anthony Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,yeah.
> 
> Next chapter:we return to the story with Orion and Walburga having a head-to-head re:Sirius


	7. July 3,1971, 12 Grimmauld Place (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walburga throws a fit about Sirius’ choices + Orion tries to be reasonable = long(ish) chapter

_8:00 pm_

After supper,as was his tradition,Orion retired to the drawing room. The room was outfitted in the style popular during Archer Evermonde’s term as Minister for Magic,with flutéd ceiling pipes,busts of past Heads of House Black,and paintings done in the Charteris style. Bookshelves lined the long walls,decorated with greenweed from the Ethiopian steppes. At the farther end was a door that was magicked to lead up to the house’s highest story. Orion was reading through a letter from Christoph Pucey when the door opened to admit Walburga. 

She looked mad,with a face as red as a tomato. She walked with a stumbling gait such as Orion had never seen her use before. With a ‘humph’ she settled into the chair opposite Orion.

”My dear Walburga,whatever is the matter?”

”It’s our son. He is as wilful as  _you_ must have been at that age! We’re at  _war,_ and he dares to defend the Mudbloods!”

”Everybody needs defending at some point or other. And we’re not at war yet,no matter what arseholes like Carrow,Thicknesse,and Yaxley say.”

”Not Blood Traitors! Did you know that he wants to be a  _Gryffindor?”_

”More power to him. We can’t all be Slytherins.”

At that,Walburga rose spluttering.

”Are you  _listening_ to yourself? I sent him to his room without supper,but then he sidestepped me and had  _Kreacher_ deliver it to him! The  _nerve_ of that elf!”

Orion decided to summon said elf. “Kreacher!”

A crack like a whip,and the elf appeared on the mantel. “Yes,Master Orion? How may this unworthiest of elves serve you?”

”Get a Dutch ale for Mistress Walburga,and make it snappy. And stop calling yourself unworthy.”

Another crack,and Kreacher disappeared.

“Dear Walburga,what’s wrong with Sirius being a Gryffindor? At least he’ll get exposed to more world views than the bloodist pap you’ve been feeding him and Reggie. I’ve always meant to have a talk with you about that.”

She slapped him across the jaw,almost breaking it. “Orion Michele Black! How  _dare_ you agree with your Blood Traitor of a son! You crybabies calling us racist,people like you are why Lord Voldemort are rising to power!”

”You would support that bloodist tosspot? Do you  _know_ what him and his followers plan to do once they gain control of Magical Britain? We’re meant to be an equal society,yet people  _like you_ keep setting us back! And do you forget that Dougal Flint, _your own great-grandfather,_ was a Muggleborn?”

Walburga might’ve slapped him again,had Kreacher not chosen that moment to come back bearing a tumbler of Netherlands Best ale. 

“Anyway,tomorrow morning,I’m going to have a talk with our sons encouraging them to renounce your worldview. And you will not be permitted to accompany Sirius and myself to Diagon Alley when we go to get his school supplies. Now leave me,before I get Kreacher to summon an Auror for domestic violence.”

Walburga turned on her heel and stormed out of the drawing room,but she stopped at the door.

”You’ll rue this day,Orion Black! Don’t think I don’t mean it!”

With that,she left the room. Orion wondered on how to handle things. Hopefully she’d be more rational in the future. Next year it would be Regulus boarding the Hogwarts Express. But this coming September it would be Sirius. Sirius,his golden boy,who had always been attentive,polite,and smart. Regulus had always been more like Walburga,but his opinions seemed almost as tolerant as Sirius’s, or Orion’s own for that matter.

He would sleep on it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,this timeline’s Orion is more tolerant than in canon.
> 
> Chapter-specific things
> 
> Archer Evermonde (1877-1964):Minister for Magic from 1912 to 1923. One of only seven Ministers to have been a Hufflepuff. Passed legislation discouraging British wizards and witches from getting involved in WWI,which earned him the censure of Harry Potter’s great-grandfather Henry Potter,
> 
> Charteris style:Endrew Charteris (1574-1762) was one of the founding members of the Wizarding Academy for the Dramatic Arts,in 1655.
> 
> Dougal Flint (1829-1948):an OC ancestor of Walburga’s. I don’t do Blackcest,no matter how canonical it is.
> 
> Things I take as canon
> 
> Books (Harry Potter)
> 
> Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone/Sorcerer’s Stone
> 
> Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
> 
> Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
> 
> Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
> 
> Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
> 
> Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince
> 
> Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
> 
> Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (to an extent)
> 
> Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them
> 
> Quidditch through the Ages
> 
> The Tales of Beedle the Bard
> 
> Movies (Harry Potter)
> 
> Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone
> 
> Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
> 
> Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
> 
> Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
> 
> Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 
> 
> Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince
> 
> Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (both:to an extent)
> 
> Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them + sequels
> 
> Video games (Harry Potter)
> 
> All of them except for the LEGO Harry Potter games
> 
> Fanfiction (Harry Potter)
> 
> Dumbledore’s Army and the Year of Darkness (to an extent)
> 
> Books (Tolkien)
> 
> Silmarillion
> 
> Hobbit
> 
> Fellowship of the Ring
> 
> Two Towers
> 
> Return of the King
> 
> Unfinished Tales
> 
> Video games (Tolkien)
> 
> Battle for Middle Earth (1,2,Rise of the Witch King)
> 
> Lord of The Rings Online


	8. July 4,1971, 12 Grimmauld Place (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion and his sons have a talk

The next morning,Orion woke earlier than usual. He summoned Kreacher,and drank a gin while he waited for the elf.

“Bring Master Sirius and young Master Regulus to me”

“Yes,sir”

Soon afterwards,the door opened and Kreacher came in,escorting two young boys. Sirius was the older of the two. He had chin-length brown hair and the Flint eyes,blue speckled with grey. His smile was unassuming,but Orion knew that at his tender age it already spoke of hidden depths. Like his Greengrass relatives. He will go far in life.  
Just don’t let Walburga’s bloodist views rub off on him.........

Regulus had inherited more of the Black features:blonde hair,brown eyes,a sharp chin. His own look was indifferent,the same look Orion had affected in his own younger days. More of a Johnson,or Macmillan,than a Black. Malcolm Johnson may be a fifth year this September,but when he’s a sixth year Regulus will rub off on him.

Orion watched as his sons took seats on the floor.

“Boys,do you know why I summoned you?”

Both of them answered in the negative.

“Last night,your mother and I had an argument. The origins of that argument stem from many things.

You may remember that earlier this century,in 1909,a Finnish wizard by the name of Gellert Grindelwald emerged in Slovakia. He talked of many things,but above all he was a pureblood supremacist.

The society Grindelwald espoused was built like this:

  
1\. Greatest Pureblood families (Black,Avery,Greengrass,Selwyn,Malfoy)

2\. Pureblood families of major degree (Abbott,Bones,Potter,Longbottom,Brown,Flint,Turpin,Diggory,Parkinson,Spungen,Nott,Rosier,Slughorn,Vaisey,Ollivander,Bulstrode)

3\. Pureblood families of middle degree (Weasley,Sinistra,Vector,Wood,Dumbledore,Edgecombe,Corner,Yaxley,Shacklebolt,Runcorn,Crouch,Macmillan,Prewett,Carrow,Strahan,Davis,MacDougal,Rowle)

4\. Mixed-blood families of middle and minor degrees (Bell,Lovegood,Cornfoot,Spinnet,Johnson,Thomas,Pucey,Crabbe,Goyle,Rookwood,Thicknesse,Farley)

5\. Halfblood families of minor degree (Vane,Robins,Midgen,Cattermole,Davies,Montague,Fudge,Scrimgeour)

6\. Foreign families (Finnigan,Marchbanks,Patil,Chang,Zabini,Li,Delacour,Krum,Karkaroff)

7\. All other halfbloods

8\. All Muggleborns

9\. Beings

10\. Creatures

11\. Beasts

12\. Muggles

That order didn’t work out,and for good reason. It isn’t the natural order,in which all are equal. Grindelwald waged a long war. He had many come to his side. But in the end,they deserted him. Upon the field of Rodrikstadt was he defeated. His city at Nurmengard was destroyed:he himself wanders Europe,his magic bound.

  
Our family wasn’t always like this. We used to believe in blood equality,and were campaigners for Muggleborn rights. Only recently have we had the first Muggleborn Minister for Magic. We voted for Leach,you know. And I want you to,if another Muggleborn runs for that office,vote for them, both at the booth and in the Wizengamot.

Remember Elfred the Blackheart,who founded our family. He befriended the centaur Oleg,who aided his rise to fame and fortune,

Remember our motto, Toujours Pur. Always Pure. But don’t let it guide every little decision you make

And always be a friend,whether your classmate is Pureblood,Halfblood,or Muggleborn.

With that,Orion dismissed his sons. He hoped that when the time came,they would remember his words. If he had known how soon Sirius would make friends,and who they were,he would’ve smiled right then and there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Orion having another talk with Walburga. Then we’ll be hearing about Marlene.
> 
> Outline
> 
> Chapter 10. Marlene gets her letter
> 
> Chapter 11. James gets his letter
> 
> Chapter 12. Lily gets her letter
> 
> Chapter 13. Peter gets his letter
> 
> Chapter 14. Diagon Alley trip (Sirius,James)
> 
> Chapter 15. Diagon Alley (Remus,Marlene)
> 
> Chapter 16. Diagon Alley (Lily,Peter)
> 
> That should bring us to King’s Cross in chapter 17. Then the Hogwarts Express in chapter 18,an exposition chapter concerning House Potter,the arrival at Hogwarts in chapter 20,and the Sorting in chapter 21. Once we get to King’s Cross,the chapters will start getting longer.


	9. Screw this,I’m going back to Wattpad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See title

At least on Wattpad I’m not so worried about word count and I can concentrate on writing a good story. But don’t worry,this is far from the last you’ll hear from my account. I’m going to write a series of ATLBES drabbles here,and an epic-length LoTR and other things crossover.


End file.
